Who is Who
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: The info on all of my OC wrestlers plus one that's not mine.
1. Phoenix Orton

Name: Phoenix Marie Michelle Eldio Orton

Ring Name: WWE: Poison Rose

TNA: Vampiric Empress

Age: Thirty (Birthday is May 14)

Company: WWE/TNA

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'9'' most of her height is caused by her forty-five inch legs.

Hair color/length: It's so dark a crimson that when it gets wet it turns black. It falls just past her shoulders.

Eye color: A light blue with cat slits.

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has a tattoo on both her arms on the outside of an intricate rose design (see my profile for the picture); on the inside of her arms she has two different designs. Her left arm holds Randy's name and her right arm has Joey, Kyle, Adrian, and Marie's names. The kid's names are in cursive while Randy's is in old English text. She has a tattoo on her right ankle of a rose, a tattoo of Edge's cross on her right side, on her left hip is a tattoo of Bret Hart's symbol, and her back there are multiple tattoos. On her left shoulder is a USMC tattoo with the names "SSgt Rick Eldio and SSgt Marie Eldio", starting at her lower back and branching up is eight stars, a swirl design, and an orchid, then in the middle of her back are two tribute tattoos. One for a past boyfriend who was murdered and then one for her parents. She has three piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, her upper ear, and her tragus. She also has a belly button piercing.

Entrance Music: For WWE: "Something in Your Mouth" by Nickelback (RAW), "Get Sexy" by Sugababes (RAW), "Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace(Smackdown), "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet (Used when teaming with her sisters), "Feuer Frei!" by rammstien (Some pay-per-views), "Let the Madness Begin" by Fozzy (Some Pay-per-views)

TNA: "Bloodline" by Slayer, "Starstrukk" by 3oh3 ft Katy Perry, and "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh3

Finishing moves: Shooting Star Press, Last Kiss (Like Stratusfaction), Rose's Thorns (Sharpshooter), Vampire's Kiss (Modified Sharpshooter), Viper's Kiss (RKO), Rose's blood (Inverted headlock backbreaker), Angel's Wings (450 Splash), Figure-Four Leg Lock, Ankle lock (sometimes with an added grapevining the opponent's leg makes it more painful...), and Vampire's Bite (Codebreaker)

Reason for working in both companies: She's related to Vince and Jeff Jarrett is her uncle.

Title History: In WWE: Seven time Women's champion, one time Diva's champion, one time Intercontinental champion, one time United states champion, two time Intergender champion, and one time WWE champion.

In TNA: One time Mixed Gender champion

Accomplishments: In WWE: First ever female WWE Champion, 2010 Hall of Fame, first Intergender champion, fourth diva to hold both the women's title and diva's title, Announcer on both shows, RAW's General Manager, and Chairwoman of the board.

In TNA: First ever Mixed Gender champion, and founder


	2. Vendetta Orton

Name: Vendetta Orton

Ring Name: The Sorceress

Age: 25

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'3 without heels

Hair color/length: Mid back Midnight black and blood red

Eye color: Green

Body type: slim, but muscled

Tattoos/Piercings: V has 2 lip piercings, called pixie bites. She has her nose pierced, her eyebrow, and her tongue.

Tattoos:

She has a wolf on the back of her leg, and barbed wire up and down her arms. On the back of her neck is her Virgo symbol and on her wrists are her parents symbols intertwined. She has a rose behind her ear, and angel wings on her back. Under the angel wings is the poem Fire and Ice.

Entrance Music: S.E.X. By nickel back

Finishing moves: Death's Kiss, Goddess's goodbye, Siren's call, and No Tomorrow.

Reason for working in company: She's a third generation Orton…hello

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A


	3. Dragon Bourne

Name: Dragon Yoshino Trish Eldio Korklan

On-Screen Name: Dragon Bourne

Ring Name: WWE: Shimigami Dragon

Age: Thirty (Birthday is May 14)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'9'' most of her height is caused by her forty-five inch legs.

Hair color/length: It's so dark a blue that when it gets wet it turns black. It falls just past her shoulders.

Eye color: A dark green with cat slits.

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She two tattoos on the inside of her arms. One on her left arm of Matthew's name, and on her right arm of her son Rick's name. She has a tattoo on her back of a dragon. She has three piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, her upper ear, and her tragus. She also has a belly button piercing.

Entrance Music: For WWE: "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet (Used when teaming with her sisters), "Bleeding Mascara" by Atreyu (RAW), "Hot Like Wow" by Nadia Oh (Smackdown), and "Why Wait" by Shakira (When teaming with Evan)

Finishing moves: Shooting Star Press, Death's Kiss (Sharpshooter), and Dragon's Fire (Codebreaker)

Title History: One time Unified Tag Champion with her sister Chimera

Accomplishments: 2010 Hall of Fame, first ever female Unified Tag Champions, Announcer on both shows


	4. Chimera Damon

Name: Chimera Renee Faythe Eldio Damon

Ring Name: Death Phoenix

Age: Thirty (Birthday is May 14)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'9'' most of her height is caused by her forty-five inch legs.

Hair color/length: It's crimson that when it gets wet it turns dark crimson. It falls just past her shoulders.

Eye color: A dark blue with cat slits.

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has a tattoo on both her arms on the inside. On her left arm is her husband's name Markus and on her right arm is her son Rick's name. She has a tattoo of her back of a pair of angel wings with a crown at the top of the wings. She has three piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, her upper ear, and her tragus. She also has a belly button piercing.

Entrance Music: For WWE: "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet (Used when teaming with her sisters), "Here Comes Trouble" by Honor Society (RAW), "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by Relient K (Smackdown)

Finishing moves: Condemned (Sharpshooter), Phoenix's Fire(Springboard moonsault), Troublemaker (Codebreaker)

Title History: One time Unified Tag Champion with her sister Dragon

Accomplishments: 2010 Hall of Fame, Announcer on both shows, and first ever female Unified Tag Champions


	5. Isabella DiBiase

Name: Isabella Vivien Runnels DiBiase

Ring Name: Isabella DiBiase

Age: Twenty Four (June 30)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'8''

Hair color/length: It's a chocolate brown that falls below her shoulder blades

Eye color: A light blue.

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has two piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, and her upper ear. She also has a belly button piercing. She has a tattoo on her ankle of a heart

Entrance Music: "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo and "A New Day" when she teams with Ted

Finishing moves: Cross Rhodes, Final Cut, and Bionic Elbow. Is learning how to do a Dream Street

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A. Though Phoenix jokes that getting Ted to settle down is an accomplishment.


	6. Adrianna Swagger

Name: Adrianna Eliza DiBiase Hager

Ring Name: Toying with it right now. Adrianna or Adrianna Swagger (Not sure which one they like better)

Age: Twenty-seven (November 8th)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'8''

Hair color/length: It's a chocolate brown that falls below her shoulder blades

Eye color: Hazel

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has two piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, and her upper ear. She has a tattoo on the inside of her right wrist of a star with Jake's name under it

Entrance Music: "Pretty Girl That Way" by Sugarcult and "Get On Your Knees" when she teams with Jake.

Finishing moves: Dream Street and Gutwrench powerbomb

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	7. Blair

Name: Blair Rose Matthew Reso

Ring Name: Blair

Age: Thirty-six (March 12th)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'7''

Hair color/length: It's blonde and falls just under her shoulders

Eye color: green

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has two piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, and her upper ear. She has a tattoo on arm of her daughter's name which is Marie-Alyson. She also has a tattoo on her right shoulder of a rose with a star.

Entrance Music: "Dirty Little Thing" by Adelitas Way and "Just Close Your Eyes" when teaming with Christian

Finishing moves: Angel's Bite (Snap DDT), Angel's Wings (450 Splash), and Deathswitch (Killswitch)

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	8. Mikaela

She's my first of two TNA OC's. She is dating Allen Jones better known as AJ Styles. She is also the half-sister of Phoenix, Dragon, and Chimera. Her story is coming soon.

Name: Mikaela Rachel Heath soon to add Jones.

Ring Name: Mikaela

Age: Twenty-Five (February 25th)

Company: TNA

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'10''

Hair color/length: It's Blonde and it falls almost to her hips.

Eye color: A light blue.

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, she is also toned, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has two piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her earlobe, and her upper ear. She has a tattoo on the left side of her neck of two puncture holes that look like vampire fangs.

Entrance Music: "Sweet Tooth" by OTEP

Finishing moves: Styles Clash, Impaler DDT, and Blood Spit

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	9. White Rose

She's my second of two TNA OC's. She is dating Rob Terry. Her story is also coming soon.

Name: Iris Theresa D'Artigo, Terry is soon going to be added to her name

Ring Name: White Rose

Age: Twenty-Five (April 25th)

Company: TNA

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'11'' with forty inch legs

Hair color/length: Black and falls below her shoulders.

Eye color: hazel.

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She has two piercings in both of her ears. They are located in her upper ear, and her tragus. She has a tattoo on the inside of her right wrist of a small Union Jack, one on her right shoulder of a white rose, and one on her left ankle of the Japanese symbol for love and hope.

Entrance Music: "Lace and Leather" by Britney Spears and "The Freak" by Dale Oliver (used when she teams with Rob or walking to the ring with him)

Finishing moves: Rose's Blood (Reverse roundhouse kick) and London Bridge (Guillotine choke)

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	10. Hiwitari Dragon Eldio

Name: Hiwitari Jason Gino Eldio

Ring Name: N/A yet. Thinking about Hiwitari "Dragon" Eldio

Age: 17 (July 25th)

Company: WWE (Not wrestling yet. Give us until he's eighteen)

Alignment: Face

Height: 6'2''

Hair color/length: It's red and he wears it spiked.

Eye color: A light blue with cat slits

Body type: He's tanned, muscular, and lean

Tattoos/Piercings: He's got a tattoo on his back of a Dragon that is black and on his upper left arm he has the Japanese symbol for fighting

Entrance Music: "Change or Die" by Papa Roach

Finishing moves: Shooting Star Press, War (Sharpshooter), Dragon's Breath (Codebreaker)

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A


	11. Elizabeth Porter

Name: Elizabeth Antoinette Porter

Ring Name: N/A

Age: 17 (August 24th)

Company: N/A has made appearances in WWE mostly at shows with Hiwitari

Alignment: N/A

Height: 5'2''

Hair color/length: It's dark brown that looks black and falls just below her shoulder blades

Eye color: chocolate brown

Body type: Lean, curvy, bronze coloring, and a normal sized bust

Tattoos/Piercings: Just two piercings. One in her earlobe and one on her upper ear of both ears

Entrance Music: N/A

Finishing moves: N/A

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	12. Rebecca Copeland

Name: Rebecca Sera Copeland

Ring Name: N/A

Age: 17 (September 2nd)

Company: N/A has made appearances in WWE mostly at shows with her brother Adam

Alignment: N/A

Height: 5'8'' has thirty inch legs

Hair color/length: Blonde hair that falls two inches above her hips

Eye color: Blue

Body type: Curvy, lean, well sized bust

Tattoos/Piercings: Just two piercings. One in her earlobe and one on her upper ear of both ears. Adam let her get a tattoo so she has one on the inside of her left wrist of a lock with a heart shaped key under it with Hiwitari's name under the key.

Entrance Music: N/A

Finishing moves: N/A

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	13. Joey, Kyl, Adrian, and Marie Orton

This is my only sheet with four characters in it. Of course they're all underage and don't wrestle but they need a sheet.

Name: Joey Deacon Orton

Kyl Jason Orton

Adrian Jacob Orton

Marie Michelle Orton

Ring Name: N/A

Age: Triplets are six (March 16th)

Marie is ten months (August 17th)

Company: Makes Appearances in TNA and WWE on odd days.

Alignment: N/A

Height: Boys are: 3'5'' and Marie is 2'.25''

Hair color/length: Joey has black hair that is long and he has to push his bangs out of his eyes, Kyle has black hair that is short and keeps it spiked, Adrian had blonde hair that he wears it much like Randy did when he first started, and Marie has black hair that hangs just above her shoulders.

Eye color: Joey has blue eyes, Kyle has green eyes, Adrian has blue eyes, and Marie has blue eyes with cat slits but she's wearing contacts to make her eyes look normal.

Body type: The boys are lean, and tanned. Marie is tanned and looks like a baby would.

Tattoos/Piercings: N/A

Entrance Music: If they walk out with Randy it's "Voices", if they walk out with Phoenix it's "Something in Your Mouth", come out with Jericho it's "Break Down the Walls", come out with Triple H it's "The Game", come out with John it's "The Time is Now", come out with Dragon it's "Bleeding Mascara", come out with Evan it's "Born to Win", come out with Chimera it's "Here Comes Trouble". In TNA if they come out with Phoenix it's "Bloodline", if they come out with Jeff Jarrett it's "My World", if they come out with Jeff Hardy it's "Modest"

Finishing moves: N/A

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A


	14. Fallen Angel

Name: Gwyneth Hannah Murdock

Ring Name: Fallen Angel

Age: Twenty-Nine (May 11th)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'11''

Hair color/length: It falls two inches below her shoulders and its flame red.

Eye color: Green

Body type: She's lean, thin but not supermodel thin she's got meat on her in all the right places, she's got a C cup bra size and she's mocha colored

Tattoos/Piercings: She has a belly button piercing and a small tattoo at the base of her neck of a black rose

Entrance Music: When walking with Phoenix "Something In Your Mouth" by Nickelback or "Get Sexy" by Sugababes but on her own she uses "I Wanna Love You Girl" by Robin Thicke or "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan

Finishing moves: Falling Never Hurt Like This (Springboard moonsault), Angels' Tears (Double underhook backbreaker), Crimson Tears (Flying spinning heel kick), and Fallen's Tears (Spinning crucifix toss)

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A.


	15. Serenity Orton

Name: Serenity Orton

Ring Name: The Hippie

Age: 25

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'3 without heels

Hair color/length: Mid back blonde

Eye color: Green

Body type: slim, but muscled

Tattoos/Piercings: No piercings

Tattoos:

A medium sized peace sign tramp stamp with Orton underneath

Entrance Music: "Violet Skies" by In this Moment

Finishing moves: All Around Peace (RKO)

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A


	16. Megan Rhodes

Name: Megan Ann Rosita Runnels

Ring Name: Megan Rhodes

Age: June 17 (twenty-four)

Company: WWE

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'7''

Hair color/length: It's black with blonde lowlights that falls four inches below her shoulders

Eye color: Hazel

Body type: She's lean, curvy, a well sized bust, and she's slightly tan.

Tattoos/Piercings: She's got a piercing in her earlobe of both ears and she's got a tattoo at the base of her neck of a rose

Entrance Music: **Supermassive Black Hole lyrics by Muse, Animals by Nickelback, and Smoking Mirror by Unknown Artist (I've heard Matt White or Watt White I'm not sure)**

Finishing moves: Wings of Love (Lifting double underhook facebuster), Beauty Mark (Double knee backbreaker), and Black Widow (Sitout Inverted powerbomb)

Title History: N/A

Accomplishments: N/A


	17. Star Jarrett

Name: Brooke Katra Gregory

Ring Name: Star Jarrett

Age: Twenty-Seven (July 30th)

Company: TNA

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'8''

Hair color/length: It's white blond and goes to her mid back

Eye color: They are cobalt blue

Body type: She's lean, toned, flexible, tanned, curvy, and she's got a C cup sized bra

Tattoos/Piercings: She's got two ear piercings. She's got one in both of her earlobes and one in her right tragus. She's got two tattoos. One on her right hip of a star and one on the inside of her left wrist of her adoptive mother's name which is Star so hint her ring name.

Entrance Music: When teaming with her sister Madison they use "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk (Video Remix)" by Trace Adkins and on her own she uses "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young

Finishing moves: On her own: Star's Point (Forward Russian legsweep, sometimes from the second rope), Figure-Four Leg lock, Final Kiss (Running DDT), Hang on a Star (Swinging Neckbreaker), and Shooting Star (Back flip kick)

**With her sister: Our Stroke (****Russian legsweep, neckbreaker combination), Kiss Kiss (****Superkick, spinning leg sweep combination), Watch us leave (Russian legsweep, clothesline combination), and Running Star (Suplex, 450° splash combination)**

Title History: N/A though as a team with her sister they have their eyes on the tag titles

Accomplishments: N/A


	18. Brooke Jarrett

Name: Madison Nicki Gregory

Ring Name: Brooke Jarrett

Age: Twenty-Seven (July 30th)

Company: TNA

Alignment: Face

Height: 5'8''

Hair color/length: It's white blond and goes to her mid back

Eye color: They are cobalt blue

Body type: She's lean, toned, flexible, tanned, curvy, and she's got a C cup sized bra

Tattoos/Piercings: She's got two ear piercings. She's got one in both of her earlobes and one in her left tragus. She's got two tattoos. One on her right hip of a star and one on the inside of her left wrist of her adoptive mother's name which is Star,

Entrance Music: When teaming with her sister Brooke they use "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk (Video Remix)" by Trace Adkins and on her own she uses "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit

Finishing moves: On her own: Brooke's Beginning (Forward Russian legsweep, sometimes from the second rope), Figure Four Leglock, Falling Rain (450 Splash), Magnetic Attraction (Inverted headlock backbreaker), and My Favorite Song (Swinging Neckbreaker)

**With her Sister:** **Our Stroke (****Russian legsweep, neckbreaker combination), Kiss Kiss (****Superkick, spinning leg sweep combination), Watch us leave (Russian legsweep, clothesline combination), and Running Star (Suplex, 450° splash combination)**

Title History: N/A though as a team with her sister they have their eyes on the tag titles

Accomplishments: N/A


End file.
